The present invention relates to an improvement of the pipe hanger disclosed by my application Ser. No. 730,285. Such pipe hanger is itself an improvement of the pipe hanger disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 3,517,901, granted June 30, 1970, to John C. Jenkins, known as a Side-Load Type Hanger.
The disclosed subject matter of my copending application Ser. No. 730,285 is prior art with respect to this application for the reason that such subject matter was put on sale in the Summer of 1985.